Happy Birthday
by anniegirl132
Summary: It's Sasori's birthday and Deidara is determined to make sure he has a happy day.


**Hey everyone! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

**. . . . **

Sasori quietly slipped out of his bed. He tiptoed towards the door, freezing once he heard a slight noise from behind him. His head whipped around to look at his partner's bed where the blonde was still asleep. He sighed quietly in relief and continued to make his way towards the door. He slowly opened it and crept out of the room. '_Just a little bit further,'_ he thought, as he silently walked down the dark, empty halls of the Akatsuki base. He smirked slightly as the base's exit came into sight. But the smirk was wiped off his face when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Deidara standing behind him.

"Hey danna, where are you going so early in the morning un?" he asked, grinning.

"Shut up brat," he grumbled, glaring at the blonde. He was hoping to escape the base before his partner woke up, he really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later un. But be back here at 6:00, there's something important I need to show you."

"Yeah fine," Sasori said, turning around and rushing from the base. He needed to get away before the blonde changed his mind. Deidara grinned and waved at his partner before closing the door.

"Perfect, this will give me plenty of time to get danna's surprise party ready un," he said to himself. He walked back to his room and reached under his bed, pulling out a large box filed with party supplies. He walked into the base's living room and set the box down on the floor.

"Tobi un!" he called. Tobi ran into the room, knocking Deidara to the ground with a glomp.

"Ack! Get off me Tobi!" he shouted, throwing the masked boy off of him.

"What does Deidara-senpai need?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I need you to help me decorate the living room for Sasori danna's birthday party un," Deidara said, gesturing to the box of decorations next to him.

"Can Tobi get his confetti cannon?" Tobi asked, bouncing in excitement.

"Uh, sure," Deidara said only to be glomped to the floor once more, but before he could yell at Tobi or maybe blow him up the masked man was already off to go get his confetti cannon. Deidara grumbled under his breath as he got up off the floor and dusted himself off. Then he turned to the box, reached in, and pulled out a handful of colorful streamers. He then went around hanging them all over the living room. He had only just finished doing that and was moving onto the next decoration when Tobi ran back into the room, wheeling in a large cannon in front of him.

"Tobi found his confetti cannon!" he sang dancing around. "But Tobi is out of confetti," he said, stopping.

"I can get some. I have to go to the store anyways to get the ingredients for Sasori danna's cake." Deidara said. "You can just finish hanging up these other decorations. And don't let anyone else in the room! I don't want them ruining anything un," he said as he walked to the door.

"Don't worry Deidara-senpai, Tobi will be a good boy and make sure no one comes in!" the masked man said, saluting to the blonde. Deidara nodded at him and then left the base. He walked down the path quickly, heading towards town. It was already noon and he still had so much more to do before the party could start!

He walked down the streets until he reached the grocery store and went in, grabbing any baking supplies he thought he would need. Deidara had never actually baked a cake before but he was sure it couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was follow the instructions on the back of the cake mix and then decorate it. After getting the stuff for the cake, he made sure to grab several packets of confetti or Tobi's cannon. Once he'd gotten everything he needed, he left the store and rushed back to the base.

He only stopped to give Tobi his confetti before hurrying into the kitchen to make the cake. He set everything that he would need on the counter and picked up the cake box, examining the instructions on the back.

"Let's see un…" he mumbled, grabbing a bowl from one of the cabinets. "Pour the mix into a bowl and add four c. of milk, a doz. eggs, 7 tbsp of butter, ten g. of sugar, then stir…. Hat's all that supposed to mean?" he growled, placing the box back on the counter. '_What is tbsp. supposed to mean? Maybe Konan knows what all this means,' _he though and left the room to go find the bluenette. He went up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey Konan, it's Deidara, I need your help with something un."

"What?" she asked, opening the door a crack.

"I'm trying to bake a cake for Sasori danna's surprise party today and… well I don't really get the instructions…"

"Fine, I'll help," she sighed.

"Thanks un!" Deidara grinned, following Konan back to the kitchen. He watched as Konan measured everything into the bowl then mixed it up.

"Thanks again un, I can do it from here." She nodded and left the room. Deidara walked over to the counter where the bowl was and stuck his finger in, taking a small taste of the batter. He cringed, '_this is nowhere near sweet enough...'_ He glanced around the kitchen for the packet of sugar. Spotting it, he scooped out some of it using the small measuring cup Konan left. He dumped it in the mix, stirred it then tasted it again. '_Still not sweet enough,'_ he frowned. In went two more cup-fulls of sugar and once again he tasted it after he'd stirred the sugar into the mix. '_I guess this'll have to do,'_ He poured the mix into the cake pan, set the oven on the right temperature and placed the pan in. After setting the timer, he decided to go see how Tobi was doing on the decorations.

On his way out he glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 5:15. '_It's almost time, I'll barely get the cake finished.' _He thought, entering the living room. He sighed a bit in relief to see everything all set up. Tobi was standing by his confetti canon, probably getting it ready.

"Good job with the decorations un," Deidara commented.

"Thanks senpai! Tobi just needs to get his confetti canon ready. It's been a long time since Tobi's used it." The masked man said as he dumped one of the packets of confetti into the canon.

"Okay, just have it ready before 6:00."

"Oki-dokie senpai!" he sang. Deidara nodded and sat down on the couch, taking a small break while he waited for the cake to finish baking. Running around all day to prepare for this party sure could be tiring. Though it felt like he'd only been sitting there for a few minutes when the timer went off, signaling the cake was done.

Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen. He put on the oven mitts and pulled the cake out and set it down on the counter to cool while he got all the frosting ready. He had to rush a bit putting the frosting on to get in done in time, but onc it was finished he thought it looked pretty good. It had bright red frosting covering it and the words _Happy Birthday Sasori danna!_ were written largely across the top in a light blue.

"Perfect," he grinned, then left the kitchen. When he walked into the living room all the other members were in there, sitting on the couch or just standing around waiting. It was somewhat of a tradition in Akatsuki to throw a surprise party for the members when it was there birthday, and it was the person's partner's job to get everything set up. Besides, who didn't love parties?

"Ooo! Deidara senpai! Tobi's confetti cannon is ready!" he cheered.

"Good, danna will be here soon un." Everyone hid around the room and waited. Then as soon as the clock hit 6:00, they could hear someone entering the base. As soon as Sasori entered the room they all jumped out and shouted, "Surprise!" Tobi pressed the button on his confetti cannon but nothing happened. Then suddenly it started rattling before randomly shooting balls of confetti everywhere.

"Whaa! Get down!" Tobi cried, jumping to the floor. Everyone else did the same so as not to be hit in the face by one of the balls of confetti. Finally, once it ran out, the machine let out a few more sputtering noises before blowing up.

As the smoke cleared, everyone got up off of the ground.

"What the heck was that brat?" Sasori asked, glaring slightly at the blonde.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise party un," he grumbled, shooting Tobi a pointed glare.

"What the hell Tobi, are you trying to f**** kill us all with that d*** thing!" Hidan shouted, wrapping his hands around the masked man's throat.

"Ack! Tobi is sorry Hidan-san!" Tobi wailed, trying to escaped. Using the distraction, Sasori tried to creep past everyone to his room, but Deidara noticed and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Wait danna, there's still cake un."

"Brat, you know I can't eat."

"Come on danna, it's your birthday un, you're supposed to have fun," Deidara frowned.

"Your idea of fun is very different from mine."

"Please un," Deidara begged, pouting. If it was up to Sasori, he knew the redhead would just try to spend the whole day alone. But birthdays were supposed to be spent with your friends and family and Deidara was determined to give Sasori a happy birthday.

"Fine," Sasori finally sighed. "But I'm only staying for a few minutes," he grumbled.

"Okay un!" Deidara cheered and ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later he ran back out with the cake with several lit candles stuck in it. He started singing happy birthday and got the others to grudgingly join in, except Tobi who was singing loudly and dancing around the room. Then after he managed to convince Sasori to blow out the candles, he cut the cake and gave everyone a piece.

"Brat, I told you I don't eat," Sasori grumbled as the blonde handed him a piece.

"Come on, just try it un."

"I don-"

"Please un…"

"Fine," he growled, taking a small bite.

"So? What'd you think un?"

"It's fine." The party continued, with Sasori being a grouch most of the time but he left around the time that Hidan began to somehow get drunk off of sugar and everyone else also left soon after.

"So, did you have fun un?" Deidara asked. They were in their room now just quietly working on their art.

"…Yeah, sure."

"Yay," Deidara grinned, glomping his danna.

"Get off me brat," Sasori huffed, shoving the blonde away. But Deidara didn't mind, he was just happy he'd given his partner a happy birthday.


End file.
